


Бенджамин Эпплбаум

by allla5960



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Бека даже завидовала ему из-за такого звучного имени. Собственное ей не нравилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бенджамин Эпплбаум

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014.

Бека уже, честно говоря, привыкла к извечным опозданиям Джесси и его робким взглядам из-под отросшей челки. 

Эпплбаум. Бенджамин Эпплбаум. Бенджи. 

Иногда Бека даже завидовала ему из-за такого звучного имени. Собственное ей не нравилось. Нет, "Бека" ещё куда ни шло, но такое банальное "Митчелл" противным скрипом пенопласта по стеклу терзало её музыкальный слух. 

Сам же Бенджи совсем не гордился именем, и это заставляло Беку задумываться о том, что Вселенная была несправедлива, отдав ему то, чего он не желал. Возможно, она надеялась, что если бы не ему досталось аристократичное "Эпплбаум", то и ее не называли бы "Бека Митчелл". 

Бека Митчелл. 

Ей казалось, что это имя само по себе отдает каким-то техасским акцентом, напоминая о фермах и вонючих загонах для коров. 

— Смотри, получилось! — голос Бенджи вырвал ее из собственных мыслей и бездумных вычерчиваний треугольников на полях тетради по испанскому. 

— Небывалое достижение, — язвительно согласилась Бека и, склонив голову, посмотрела на него. 

Тот совсем не отреагировал на ее скептичное замечание и все с тем же восторгом рассматривал разноцветные тряпки у себя в руках. Он по-детски восторженно улыбался и ерошил собственные волосы, лишь сильнее растрепывая их. Митчелл на ум пришла странная, абсолютно чужая мысль о том, что его волосы, наверняка, гораздо мягче, чем у Джесси. 

— Просто раньше у меня не получалось, — Бенджи наконец перевел смущенный взгляд на нее и неловко пожал плечами, в миг растеряв всю восторженность от получившегося фокуса. 

— Поздравляю, — насмешливо вздернула брови Бека и вернулась к тетради с наполовину готовым испанским, мазнув взглядом по крупной надписи «Star Wars». 

Не-ет, Бека не хотела ассоциировать себя с коровами. Бека хотела быть оригинальной. Бека хотела магии в свою жизнь.


End file.
